


Goddess of the Obelisk

by AlkonostStorm



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Tattoos, god cards, seto kaiba being the biggest dork there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkonostStorm/pseuds/AlkonostStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another rp scene between me and my Skype friend. This time it's Trustshipping and was inspired by the image shown in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess of the Obelisk

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly this isn't completely in-character for Trustshipping and we were both operating on the premise that they've been a couple for a long time now. That said, I love the way my friend plays Seto. X3

It had been a long day, and Ishizu Ishtar was starting to feel it; came with having to move around crates and boxes of artifact shipments as she had been doing the entire day at the museum in preparation for a new exhibit. Heaving a sigh, the Egyptologist reached behind her back, trying to massage at it with her knuckles but not quite succeeding...

Seto Kaiba was looking over reports at his desk, a trademark scowl on his face even as his eyes glanced over at Ishizu displaying her discomfort. Silently he filed his papers and without a word he stood up and walked behind her. He wasn't trying for stealth of course...but he wasn't making any show of his motions. It would be more dramatic when he placed his hands on her shoulders without warning.

She jumped slightly at the contact, not having expecting him to rise and walk over. Ishizu relaxed again however, simply glancing back at him questioningly, then looking forward again as she continued to try and massage the small of her back.

He suppressed a smug smile at her slight jumping. The room was otherwise empty, so who else would it be but him? And here she made such a show of the 'trust' they shared. Seto knew better about such 'trust'. It wasn't something as superficial as trust; it was an understanding of one another that they shared. Trust came from that understanding. And right now he felt he understood the discomfort she was feeling. So his hands gently brushed away hers and placed his own where she was trying to massage. His fingers kneaded her muscles, testing to find where the tense points were.

She relaxed as his kneading undid the knots of tension at the small of her back, heaving a soft sigh of pleasure.

"It's easier if I took my shirt off right? For the massage."

"If you'd like."

He replied neutrally, though he had to admit that it would help him to feel her back, flesh to flesh, his light hands pressing against her darker skin.

"I'm only trying to make you more comfortable."

At the moment he was working her neck, and down her shoulders, but the neckline of her top interfered with going too far down.

Ishizu reached for her top, grabbing the hem and lifting it off of her before tossing the shirt over to the couch, her inked back bare save for where the band of her bra covered it.

Seto took a moment of shock as he saw the tattoo, his hands releasing her back so that she could pull off her top. It was probably fortunate that she did not see his expression, as he had heard from her younger brother and his servant the ordeal that brought these marks. He hesitated a moment before touching her back again.

Ishizu sighed as she felt him pull back.

"Yes, I went through it as well. It was...agonizing. I passed out near the end of it."

She couldn't help the detached tone of voice that occurred whenever it was brought up. Then again, it was easier to speak of as though it happened to someone else.

"I didn't ask."

Seto pointed out, his hands firm after his moment’s hesitation, once more pushing and kneading the muscles underneath, working to her shoulder blades beneath the winged scarab at the top of the image. His tone was perhaps a little too short, but the message he was trying to get across was that she didn't need to relive the pain for him.

She nodded, closing her eyes as she relaxed beneath his touch again, another sigh of mixed pleasure and relief leaving her lips as another knot was found and undone beneath the scarab.

"Tell me if this hurts."

He said, probably unnecessarily, as he drove his fingertips against the knot trying to work it out. He was also pressing against the mark, and his hesitancy had been that the tattoo was still sensitive and could cause pain if he touched any of its marks. Perhaps a foolish assumption, but one born of care even as he attempted to display callousness.

She nodded, though the pain itself never showed itself thus.

"Feels really nice..."

"Good."

He said, leaning in against her as his hands worked down.

"Hard time at the museum?" He asked, trying to massage down her back without tangling his hand in her bra strap.

"It was...Lot of moving things around."

His fingers worked the middle of her back, below her bra strap now, stroking outward along her ribcage and inward against her spine. She could feel his breath against the back and side of her head. If he leaned just a little closer he could nibble on her ear...a little closer still and her neck.

"You should have someone help you with that." He said softly.

She smirked and looked up towards him.

"Perhaps you could help me, Seto..."

He leaned his head to the side to gaze into her eyes with his own steely ones.

"I don't move things." He said, even as his hands moved down to the small of her back and shifted searching for muscles there that might hurt.

"Mmm...Who said I was talking about the boxes?"

She inquired, her voice starting to grow dark and sultry.

"How would you have me..."

He asked, lowering himself to a kneeling position behind her so his hands could get a better angle on the small of her back, and so that his mouth came that much closer to her neck. "...help you?"

"Hmm...You can start by kissing my neck."

His hands moved back up and played with her dark hair, his fingertips stroking her neck lightly as they brushed away the hair. Then she felt his breath against her bare skin before he kissed her neck. A second kiss followed a bit lower.

Ishizu leaned back into the kiss, eyes closed in enjoyment as he went on.

"And should I work my way lower?"

He asked, already moving to give her shoulder attention.

"Lower would be nice..."

"Would it now?"

He asked, kneeling as she sat, and looked down her back.

"Perhaps I should remove this..." He started to tug at her bra strap to unclasp it.

“Well, I have been wearing it all day..."

Ishizu began, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"Then it should feel good to take it off."

Seto said, slipping her bra apart and moving to remove it from her.

She let him pull it off, the bra joining her shirt on the couch.

His hands trailed over her breasts, gently stroking the sides of them as he returned to her back. Already however his was kissing down her shoulder blade.

"It's strange... somehow, knowing what these symbols mean..."

"It would."

She couldn't speak for herself but she knew it had to be disconcerting, suddenly knowing a language you were never taught.

"And knowing who these are..."

He traced his fingertips over the images of the God Cards.

She twitched a little as his tracing over the Winged Dragon of Re induced a slight, ticklish sensation but shrugged it off well enough before it could truly take hold.

"Ticklish?"

He asked at her twitch, moving down to kiss her back.

"A little but it's gone now."

He brushed his hand over her back lightly, the fingertips trying to tickle her ribs just for because he could of it as he kissed her back.

"Slypher isn't ticklish?" He teased.

Another twitch. "Seto..."

"Mmm?" He asked, kissing her back, and Obelisk.

"Well, you've stopped so it doesn't matter now..."

"Have I?"

He kissed Obelisk again, and taunted Slypher with another tickle.

"Stop tickling me there."

"Then where should I tickle you?"

He teased.

"Hmm..."

She folded her arms, thinking it over. "Why not Obelisk?"

"Now you're just being silly."

He said, but then proceeded to pay attention to Obelisk with his hands. It wasn't brief teasing, but more like soft stroking.

"And you were just as silly seconds ago. Picking on Slypher like that..."

"Meh, Slypher can not stand against the might of Obelisk the Tormentor."

He said, giving her another kiss on that side.

"And you're being biased..."

Pause.

"Mind moving on to the rest of my back?"

"Not at all."

He replied...though if that meant that he didn't mind moving to the rest of her back, which he did in a moment, moving to kiss her neck and work below her shoulder blades, or if he didn't think he was being biased was left up to anyone’s call.

She closed her eyes, leaning back into him as he continued to kiss and massage her back.

His hands crept around her body to fondle her breasts as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Hmmm...I think I got the better deal after all." He murmured.

"Better...deal...?"

She replied, tilting her head to one side as she reached up with her arms, managing to caress the side of his face for a few seconds despite the awkward position.

He leaned into her caress and then gave her ear a little nip before he spoke again, his hands lifting and squeezing her breasts and his chest pressed against her back.

"I have all three of the God Cards, right here in my hands. And so much more..."

Ishizu smiled at that, looking up to meet his eyes before leaning up and kissing his lips softly. It lasted only a few seconds, as she couldn't hold the kiss that long with her back towards him.

His lips brushed against hers, but it took him practically leaning over her shoulder, and her leaning back, for their lips to meet.

"We should take this... elsewhere."

He noted, since he was in effect fondling her in his office. "Perhaps we could finish your massage if you were to lay down... or maybe return the favor if you'd like."

"Mmm...Let’s take it elsewhere...and then we'll see about returning that favor."

She said, moving away from him to retrieve her shirt.

He quickly pocketed her bra.

"Bedroom?"

He asked. "Incense and heated oils perhaps?"

"Bedroom...and only the oils."

"No candles or incense then..."

He mused as they walked together to the room.

"And will I be continuing the work on your back... or perhaps massaging some other part of you?"

"I think it would be best to resume where you left off, don't you?"

She asked, a playful tone in her voice as she addressed him.

"Well...where _I_ left off I was massaging your breasts..."

He pointed out smugly, opening the door for her.

She stepped through the doorway then turned to look at him.

"Then start from there and we'll play the rest by ear..." She replied, a lustful glint in her eye before turning around again and pulling off her shirt as she went to the bed.

"Well, I wouldn't think your breasts are that sore from work...your shoulders or maybe your feet...but still..."

Despite his words, he was rather eager to get his hands on her breasts again. They were soft and quite pleasant to touch, all the more so after he applied a little massage oil to his hands and heated it up with a bit of rubbing.

"They aren't."

She admitted, turning to face him as the back of her knees hit the bed, letting herself fall back onto it. "But it feels good."

"Mmm, and that was why I was massaging your back in the first place..."

He said, leaning in against her to pin her to the bed, his soft oiled hands finding her breasts. "...To make you feel good..."

Ishizu moaned softly, stretching out beneath him as he started on her breasts.

"Mmm...Seto..."

He squeezed and tugged on one breast until his fingers slipped over her nipple, leaning in until he was almost kissing her.

"...Ishizu..."

"Mm?"

She slipped her hands under his shirt, slowly dragging her fingernails down his chest while leaning up to kiss him.

He groaned a little before their lips met, and he gave a little suck on her lower lip as he pulled away.

"Will you be undressing me now?" He asked after they kissed.

"Sounds like you want to stay as you are."

She teased him, still dragging her nails along the planes and contours of his chest.

"Hmmm, that depends."

He teased her nipples with his oiled fingertips rolling over them. "I would like one of us to be naked soon..."

She breathed in as he continued to tease and massage her nipples.

"I take it...that would be me..."

"Unless you'd prefer to take control."

He breathed heavily, nuzzling her cheek. "Your pants will be coming off."

"I won't stop you then."

She purred into his ear before giving the lobe a slight nip with her teeth.

"Mmm, good."

He breathed a little more heavily at her teasing his ear, and started to move down her body, his oiled hands doing their best to work her beltline.

Fortunately, they came apart easily, and Ishizu helped him along by pushing them down her legs.

"Lean back."

He breathed lustfully, his hands stroking up her body to play with her breasts again, pushing her back against the bed.

"Relax..."

He kissed her stomach and then started working lower. "And spread your beautiful legs for me."

She smirked, leaning back into the pillows and pulling up her legs to spread them apart.

He looked up her body at that smirk and gave her a frown.

"I don't want you looking so smug."

He said, as his hands slipped from her breasts again and flowed down to her thighs.

"Why not? Has Seto Kaiba bought himself exclusive rights to look smug whenever he wants while I wasn't looking?"

She asked, still teasing him.

"You get to look smug when you're getting me off. At the moment..."

He kissed her pubic mound and stroked her hair there.

"...I want you to have another expression. Let's see if we can find it, shall we?" His tongue plunged into her.

Ishizu gasped, feeling heat and pleasure slowly pooling between her legs as his tongue teased the pink folds.

"That's closer."

He said, lifting his head to look at her.

"Let's see... would you be so kind as to moan for me?" He moved back down and kissed her between her legs, trying to drink in her scent and taste as his tongue explored deeply, searching for what brought her pleasure.

"Mmm Seto..."

Ishizu writhed a little, starting to grip at the sheets.

He took his time playing his tongue inside of her warm folds, savoring the taste and the texture. Listening to her moan was just encouragement to explore her further, his hands squeezing and massaging her thighs.

Cries and moans of pleasure left her lips as she thrashed and writhed on the bed, her knuckles paling the tighter she gripped the sheets.

He found her clit, softly licking it and wrapping his lips about the little nub, lovingly tormenting her further.

"S-Seto...that feels...Ahh...!"

It would not be long until she was at her threshold...

Seto most certainly looked smug as he pulled away with a soft 'pop' sound before licking his lips and studying her face.

"Almost there?"

"You might have to keep going to make sure..."

"You think I'm just going to stop?"

He asked, giving her inner thigh a squeeze before leaning back in and blowing gently across her wetness.

"Mmm please don't..."

Instead of saying anything, he returned to warming her with his mouth, swirling her gently between his lips.

Suddenly, she arched her back, crying out his name as her fluids trickled into his mouth.

"Mmm..."

Seto moaned softly, licking her fluids with relish. He gave another pause, taking a moment to look at her face and her expression.

Ishizu was smiling, her long mane a mess from having thrashed about on the bed and breathing hard as she recovered from the afterglow.

"Now that's the expression I wanted you to have."

He said smugly, licking his lips.

She raised a hand, beckoning him down to her level.

He leaned down over her with his smug smile on his lips.

She leaned up, her tongue quickly slipping into his mouth as she kissed him.

His own played with hers, the two intertwining and passing between lips, his hands on either side of her to hold him up until their kiss was finally broken with a breath.

Ishizu watched him as he lay beside her, reaching out to comb through his hair with her fingers before moving to pull off his shirt.

"Mmm, what now?"

He asked, letting her strip his shirt off of him and shrugging out of it.

"I want you."

"Hmm, so we now change positions?"

He teased with a loving, private smile.

"Indeed."

She replied, tossing his belt over her shoulder.

"And you just expect me to give you what you ask, without any struggle?"

He teased her some more.

"I'm sure you won't in this instance, considering that I intend to ride you."

He put a finger to her chin.

"That's not struggling. Besides...What if I wanted you on your knees so I could mount you?"

"Then we shall have to see who gets their way. Alternately, there's a third option to do something else."

"And that would be?"

"Hmm...Perhaps from the side?"

"Perhaps."

He didn't seem to care for the option.

"Or perhaps we could try something adventurous." He reached for the bed stand beside where he had put the bottle of oil and held out a blindfold. He slipped off of the bed and held it to his face for her to tie in the back.

She raised her eyebrow but did as he desired, making sure the knot held fast.

"Now..."

He slipped off his pants and stood there naked. "How would you have me?"

"Hmm...Lie down."

He moved to the bed and lay down.

"Like this?"

"Yes."

As she spoke, she was moving to settle on the bed beside him.

He remained unmoving, his erection not quite at its fullest.

"Go on."

He said reassuringly, even though he didn't really know where she was, just felt her weight beside him on the bed. "I trust you."

Ishizu reached over, wrapping her hand around him and stroking him to a full erection, soon leaning down to kiss the head of his shaft.

He groaned, his body going tense and fighting the urge to thrust against her hand as she stroked him. Then he felt the softness of her lips.

"Are you looking smug right now?" He asked softly.

"Not yet."

"Mmm... keep going."

She began to kiss along his length, teasing him with licks and the occasional nip.

His breathing grew heavier, and little gasps escaped him with the occasional nip at his sensitive places.

She moved down, starting to suck on his scrotum.

His body trembled for her as he felt her mouth on him down there, and he moaned her name softly.

Soon, she stopped teasing that part and pulled away, though she kept massaging it with a hand as she began sucking on him.

He moaned and grunted, she might even have heard a little whimper out of him, but no...That couldn't be. His motions however were building him to climax.

She kept at, gradually sucking him faster than before as time went on, soon capturing his shaft between her breasts to torment and tease him further.

"That's...so good...don't...Ishizu..."

He moaned as she pumped his shaft, teasing him, his breath coming as heavily as hers had while he was between her legs.

"Mmm..."

Slowly, Ishizu pulled back and moved to straddle his lap, quickly impaling herself on his shaft with a pleasured groan.

He groaned in reply, and thrust up into her as he felt her wrap about his shaft.

She gripped his shoulders, rocking back and forth as she started riding him.

"Like it on top?"

He said between gasps, rocking them both on the bed and giving her the ride she wanted.

"Y-Yes...!"

She gasped, leaning down to kiss him even as she continued her ride.

"Mm."

He tried to say something, but instead returned the kiss, his hands finding her breasts and playing with the oiled swell of them.

"Looking smug now?"

"See for yourself."

She replied, smirking as she pulled off the blindfold.

"Hrmph."

He snorted, trying to look serious as he thrust up against her, his breath labored in the effort. "You should be. Who else could be in your position?"

"This is true..."

She purred, riding him harder and faster. "No one else rides you like I do."

He didn't have much more to add than some grunting.

"Oh...Ishizu..."

"S-Seto...!"

"Obelisk!"

A complete stop.

"...Excuse me?"

Seto thrust into her once more, his climax reached with that last word through clenched teeth.

That in turn drove her towards her own, her inner walls clamping down around him as she trembled under the throes of a climax.

Seto fell back onto the bed breathing heavily and looking up at her. He reached out to try to pull her into a hug.

She was pulling away to the far side of the bed by then, pulling the covers all around and turning her back to him.

Seto blinked and looked over at her.

"What's wrong?"

"You called out Obelisk."

"...I did?"

"Just now."

Seto reached out and touched her back, stroking it gently.

"Are you sure?"

"I heard you quite clearly. Last I checked, Ishizu doesn't start with an O."

"I didn't say 'Oh, Ishizu, you're so beautiful'?"

She felt her heart start to warm a little.

"No, you clearly said 'Obelisk'."

"Well..."

He thought about it. "You are sometimes my tormentor..."

"Mmm...This _is_ true..."

He moved himself a bit closer and gave her shoulder a kiss.

"So maybe I was calling out for you? After all..." He stroked her back where the tattoo showed the cards.

"And I did give you Obelisk all those years back..."

"...I was going to say that you could be my goddess...but that works..."

"Mmm..."

She finally turned around to face him. "I think I prefer that one..."

"And how should I serve my goddess?"

He asked.

She smiled and leaned in, kissing him lovingly.

He returned the kiss, pulling her against him and back to the center of the bed.

"Shoulders not hurting any more?"

"No, they aren't."

"Mmm, good."

He nuzzled against her.

"I'd ask if you were up for returning the favor..."

Seto said lazily. "But I'm not sure I'm up for it at the moment."

"Perhaps later...?"

"Okay...later...some walking on my back...for now let me hold you."

"Deal."

Seto wrapped his arms about her and held her close, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as he leaned his cheek against her dark hair, softly inhaling the scent of her and enjoying her weight on top of his body.

**END**


End file.
